Por encima de las teorias hay cosas igual de hermosas
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Después del terrible susto; Rei descubre que las teorias y los cálculos no alcanzan para describir las cosas que siente por Nagisa. Contiene spoilers del capítulo 5/ Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen... solo los tomé prestados.


Este one-shot contiene spoilers del capítulo 5, así que si no lo han visto absténganse de leer, pueden llevarse una amarga sorpresa...

**Pareja: **Nagisa Hazuki x Rei Ryugazaki. Contiene Yaoi (amor entre chicos); así que si no les gusta este genero, les sugiero dar el botón hacia atrás... ^^,

Hechas las advertencias correspondientes, espero que disfruten si optaron por quedarse...

* * *

**_Por encima de las teorias; hay cosas igual de hermosas _**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba besándolo dentro de su habitación a oscuras; ni siquiera le había permitido encender la luz cuando lo atrajo desesperado hacia sus labios, atrapándolos en una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía definir con exactitud; ¿miedo, alivio quizás? lo que si sabía es que todo el trayecto desde el campamento hasta su casa lo había pasado en un absoluto silencio igual que el resto... él que era tan alegre, tan impertinente, tan jovial como las fiestas de año nuevo; permaneció todo el viaje callado e incluso su rostro siempre sonriente y exaltado estaba apagado, dejando al descubierto su tristeza.

Y es que desde que despertó en la orilla sus ojos mostraron un brillo extraño, no supo si eran lágrimas de alegría cuando vio que estaba bien o si él también había entrado al agua a intentar sacarlo... que torpeza había sido ir solo a nadar de noche, pero él quería mejorar, quería ser digno de nadar al lado de todos... de permanecer a su lado.

Tampoco podía negárselo, estaba dolido... inmensamente dolido de que pusiera tal renuencia a dormir junto a él, lo habían hecho un par de veces antes, entonces ¿por qué se negó? ¿Acaso no le gustaba estar con él tanto como a él le gustaba sentir su respiración acompasada al dormir? ¿Acaso... estaba desilusionado porque no podía nadar con tanta belleza y soltura como Haruka?

Ese día se enteró de que Makoto le tenía fobia al mar... y con todo y eso no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse a salvarlo a pesar de su imprudencia. Maldijo causarles tantas molestias a todos, hacerlos pasar por aquel mal rato, arruinando su entrenamiento porque a la mañana siguiente, la profesora consideró que lo más sensato era que todos volvieran a casa y continuaran entrenando en la piscina del instituto.

—No te preocupes, lo más importante es que estás bien— le dijo Makoto con una sonrisa después de que se disculpara con un nudo en la garganta; haciendo que se sintiera aún más miserable; y es que ni siquiera Haruka lo vio con mala cara, solo suspiro y le palmeó un par de veces el hombro antes de comenzar a desmontar las carpas.

Y Nagisa... él solo lo miró con los ojos ensombrecidos de algo que no supo definir, pero le contraía el corazón ver esa expresión tan contraria a la que usaba todos los días. Él tampoco dijo nada... solo lo miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió aun con los ojos tristes.

—Qué alivio que estés bien— fue lo único que dijo y rozó levemente su mano antes de unirse al resto.

Desde el viaje en el bote, hasta que se separaron en la estación, todos con cara de profundo cansancio y ese ambiente incómodo que le pesaba hondamente haber causado, permaneció con la cabeza gacha, en un silencio imperturbable y pesado. Varias veces le provoco gritarle que le pegara, que le gritara, que hiciera lo que fuese, pero con tal de que aquello le devolviera el rostro alegre de siempre. Verlo así le dolía y le asustaba mucho más que cuando sintió las olas arrastrarlo a su merced, esa no era su cara, esa no era su expresión...

Aquel no era el Nagisa que él quería tanto.

Como siempre lo acompañó hasta su casa, nadie en el club sabía que esa era una costumbre que habían adquirido poco después de que él se unió al club de natación; pero aun así el camino solo estuvo rodeado de un silencio tan denso que estaba por volverlo loco mientras pensaba que era mil veces mejor que se enojara, que estallara en gritos e improperios, pero que dijera algo...

Así al menos no se sentiría tan desesperanzado.

—Bueno... creo que me voy ahora— susurró aniquilando su última esperanza de que el rubio dijera algo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse; una mano le tomó de la muñeca halándolo hacia su habitación. Cuando cruzó la puerta de esa ya conocida recámara, una fuerza tan arrebatadora como la del océano enfurecido le tomó del cuello de la camisa trayéndolo hacia él, aferrándose a su espalda como si fuera la última vez que le vería, robándole el aire con sus besos como si quisiera terminar lo que el mar no pudo completar.

Y no pudo más que corresponderle, apoyando los codos en la pared para no cargarlo con todo su peso, al principio estuvo sorprendido, casi en shock, pero luego la dulzura de esos embriagadores, pero desesperados besos lo rebasó por completo, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y sincronizar sus labios con los suyos perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sin teorías, sin cálculos... solo porque estuvo tan cerca de no verlo más por su propia estupidez, por su propio ego.

—Nagisa... no puedo respi... ¡ngh!— de nuevo la fuerza implacable de sus manos lo atrajo hacia él. A pesar de ser tan pequeño y aparentemente delicado, tenía el vigor de una marejada, su cuerpo comenzaba a despedir calor a causa de esa inusual forma de besar... pero tenía que parar, no podía simplemente ser así. Había cosas que aclarar, que explicar.

No quiso hacerlo, pero tuvo que aplicar toda su fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?— lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la respiración irregular... y lo que se mostró ante sus ojos era suficiente para romperle el corazón.

Las lágrimas corrían indetenibles por sus mejillas mientras lo miraba de vuelta haciendo evidente su dolor, su temor, su angustia.

—P-perdón— alcanzó a decir entre sollozos al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y sus hombros se sacudían, sabía que no pedía perdón por haberlo besado... entonces... ¿por qué lo hacía?

— ¿Por qué?— No se contuvo de preguntar mientras contenía el nudo que se le formó en la garganta al verlo así en aquel estado tan lastimero, tan fuera de su personalidad.

—Por todo esto— volvió a sollozar— Lo de la isla desierta, lo del campamento, por mi empeño en que te unieras al club... todo lo que pasó fue culpa mía.

Se llevó las manos a la cara dando rienda suelta a su pesar y tuvo que abrazarle.

—Eso no es verdad... yo me uní al club porque quise.

—No, lo hiciste porque yo insistí. Yo te forcé a que hicieras esto... y cuando te vi allí no estabas respirando y yo...

Enterró su rostro en su pecho y lo sintió humedecerse de nuevo en cuestión de segundos, ahora lo entendía... estaba tan asustado de perderlo como él de no poder alcanzarlo, de no ser tan bueno... estaban tratando de alcanzarse el uno al otro todo el tiempo.

—Nagisa— acarició sus cabellos con dulzura y lo dejó llorar todo lo que creyó necesario sin soltarlo— Yo también tuve mucho miedo... de no alcanzarte.

De repente cesó su llanto y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿De no alcanzarme?

—Veía que ustedes siempre habían hecho esto y pues... sentí que estaba quedándome atrás... quería estar al nivel de todos, no ser una carga para ustedes.

El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño y le dio un golpe en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

— ¡Acaso eres tonto!— espetó aún con las lágrimas en la cara— tu nunca has sido una carga para nadie, al contrario... estás con nosotros porque yo te lo pedí, porque... sé que eres bueno... además nadie aprende a nadar en una semana, Rei... y tú lo hiciste.

Volvió a clavar su rostro en su pecho.

—Además... tu no necesitas alcanzarme...— susurró bajito. Nagisa siempre había visto a Rei como una hermosa mariposa, en cualquier momento extendería las alas y volaría lejos... donde él no pudiera alcanzarlo, por eso, siempre que tuviera oportunidad de atraparlo lo haría, para que mantuviera sus ojos sobre él... hasta que estuviera tan irremediablemente enamorado que la idea de volar se le hiciera absurda... así de egoísta era, pero así de vehemente era su cariño,

Se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda— Yo soy quien quiere atraparte para que no vueles lejos de mí.

Rei suspiró.

— ¿A dónde iría?— preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus manos— Si ya no puedo dejarte... tú me hiciste sentir todas estas cosas... tienes que hacerte responsable.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse después de haber dicho algo tan embarazoso. La usual sonrisa de Nagisa volvió a iluminar su rostro.

— ¡Sí!— asintió con entusiasmo— yo me haré cargo, Rei...

Y de nuevo embobado por la cercanía de su rostro, por la luz de sus ojos y ahora por esa sonrisa tremendamente encantadora volvió a besarle, pero esta vez sin tanta ansiedad, sin tanta desesperación... lenta y profundamente, tomándose el tiempo que quisiera para saborear sus labios, para sentir su suavidad y dulzor, sintiendo como un calor febril le encendía el cuerpo.

Cuando comenzó a quitarle la camisa supo que no había vuelta atrás, pero no porque siempre Nagisa fuera quien tomaba la iniciativa, sino porque ahora él también lo quería, todo las dudas se habían disipado en el momento en que el aire había regresado a sus pulmones y sin embargo ahora se sentía arrebatado por un las ganas de tocarlo, él también tuvo miedo... lo reflexionó mucho durante el regreso. Tuvo miedo de no volver a tocarlo, de no volver a besarlo, de no ver de nuevo su sonrisa o reírse disimuladamente con sus infantiles comentarios o sus inocentes travesuras... lo quería, desde el primer momento en que le mostró interés, más que el que cualquiera le hubiera mostrado nunca, lo supo... no había forma de escapar de ese primer sentimiento... fue la primera vez que la teoría no le bastó para entender lo que le estaba pasando.

Las delicadas manos del chiquillo sobre su pantalón lo devolvieron a su situación sacándolo de su estupor.

— ¿En qué piensas, Rei?— preguntó en su oído con una voz en demasía descarada y atrevida. Nadie aparte de él sabía cuan sugerente podía ser en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes... únicas testigos de su entrega.

—En que... no entiendo que me pasa contigo— jadeó comenzando a marearse— ninguna de las cosas que sé me lo explica.

Nagisa dejó escapar una risita antes de lamer su cuello al desabotonarle los pantalones.

—Eso es porque me quieres... eso no lo explican los libros— le dijo usando de nuevo esa voz, erizándole la piel con el calor de su aliento. Le quitó los anteojos para dejarlos sobre la mesa de noche y lo guio hacia la cama sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y se sentó en su regazo quitándose la franela; cientos de veces había visto su pecho durante los entrenamientos, pero ahora se sentía en extremo avergonzado y con un sofocante calor alrededor. Trémulamente subió los dedos por su pecho desnudo; aún le costaba un poco adecuarse a esas cosas, pero no podía negárselas a sus ojos, a su boca, ni a sí mismo al verlo así... entonces eso era el deseo.

El rubio suspiró y también subió las manos trazando los contornos de su torso mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Y con todo y esa cara lujuriosa lucía hermoso ante los ojos de Rei, sintiendo como el calor de sus manos lo hacía temblar al confundirse con el suyo.

—Rei...— tomó una de las manos de su pecho y la llevó a sus labios en el gesto más erótico que había tenido la oportunidad de admirar. Sus dedos delinearon aquellos labios secos de tanto suspirar, para luego ser besados como su fueran sus propios labios, humedeciéndolos con la calidez de su lengua; borrándole la poca coherencia que sus pensamientos aún conservaban... ¿De dónde había sacado tanta sensualidad para hacer eso?

Su cuerpo respondió como era natural a aquellos estímulos, nunca imaginó que con un hombre podía sentirse así de... extraño, pero ya no importaba demasiado.

Solo con su Nagisa podía sentirse así.

Sintió una rigidez contra su entrepierna y no pudo controlar su respiración cuando comenzó a frotarse contra él, ya el corazón le retumbaba en la garganta, en los tímpanos, en el pecho...

—N-Nagisa...

Se inclinó hacia su rostro, besando su cuello, sus orejas; bajando de nuevo hacia su clavícula y su pecho. Un rastro de calor que ardía como una quemadura le seguía a sus besos, e incluso a la humedad de su lengua en su cuerpo le seguía aquel ardor delicioso. Pero... había algo fuera de lugar en esa situación, Nagisa siempre tomaba la iniciativa, era quien lo besaba primero, quien lo empujaba a los dominios de sus pasiones más bajas, desnudándolo y desnudándose en cuerpo y alma para poseerse... esta vez tenía que ser diferente, estuvo a punto de perderlo, tenía que mostrarle cuan contento estaba de tenerlo a su lado.

Se aferró a su cintura y lo giró para quedar ahora el encima de él. Sus orbes color violeta se fijaron en las de Nagisa quien mostró una encantadora confusión en ellos.

— ¿Rei?— preguntó consternado, incluso hasta ese momento pensó que solo le seguía la corriente a sus impulsos.

—Hermoso— fue lo único que susurró antes de besarlo, dejándose guiar por sus instintos y confiando en que haría un buen papel sólo fiándose de ellos... de todas formas, no había muchas teorías que cupieran en lo que sentía en ese momento.

Esta vez fueron sus labios quienes exploraron palmo a palmo la suavidad y blancura de su piel, trazando con las manos su menudo y delicado cuerpo, dejándose guiar por sus suspiros, eso le generaba un sentimiento de satisfacción, porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo sentir bien.

Con algo de desconfianza le quitó los pantalones, el otro no opuso resistencia alguna y levantó las caderas para que pudiera deshacerse de la ahora molesta prenda; ante su vista estaba el Nagisa que nadie más podía ver... desnudo, ansioso, sonrojado y con la respiración errática gracias a sus inexpertas caricias; eso lo hizo sentirse algo ansioso... Nagisa mostraba tanta seguridad en esos momentos y él ahora simplemente se sentía torpe y desordenado.

—Rei...— jadeó con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla. Al parecer había leído sus pensamientos— se siente muy bien...

Recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo y dejándose llevar de nuevo por lo que su intuición le dictaba, bajó hasta su vientre, dejando que su respiración acariciara también su piel al jadear. Escuchó los gemidos débiles que salían de su garganta al tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, entonces se sonrió... si se estaba sintiendo bien.

De nuevo rebasado por todas las sensaciones que inundaban su pecho tomó su centro y lo rodeó con la humedad de sus labios, era la primera vez que hacia algo así, pero se trataba de él... si las palabras no bastaban para mostrarle cuanto valor tenía en su vida, entonces lo haría con hechos.

— ¡Rei!— exclamó sorprendido— No tienes... que...— No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues los gemidos sustituyeron a las palabras a medida que Rei movía sus labios de arriba hacia abajo recorriendo su hombría, llevándolo al éxtasis. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en esa cálida y deliciosa sensación, arqueando la espalda y aferrándose a las sábanas mientras sus atrevidos movimientos le producían intensas oleadas de placer.

Descubriendo los límites de su propia sensualidad, el peli azul recordó lo que Nagisa había hecho cuando estaban así en ocasiones anteriores; en un gesto en extremo sugerente se llevaba los dedos a la boca y luego los ponía dentro de él para prepararse para recibirle en su interior. Entonces, ayudado por sus propios fluidos uno de sus dedos se introdujo en su entrada para comenzar a dilatarlo, supuso que aquello se sintió bien porque Nagisa se estremeció y comenzó a gemir más alto arqueando la espalda.

—ah... ha... Así... se siente bien... Rei...— fue lo más coherente que pudo armar en medio del caos que eran sus ideas. No imaginó que pudiera hacer esas cosas, pues en el fondo siempre se mostraba retraído y obsesionado por las acciones que solo fueran hermosas en su concepción, pero le alegraba conocer ese lado suyo... así que él también podía ser indecente y sensual.

La sensación de ahogo se hizo más apremiante cuando dos dedos comenzaron a estimularlo, tocando ese punto en el que su cuerpo le enviaba algo parecido a una intensa corriente eléctrica por toda su espina.

—Ya Rei... por favor... apúrate— suplicó en una voz en extremo obscena y Rei pasó saliva sintiendo como todos los colores se acumulaban en su cara, pero contra su propia vergüenza tuvo que admitir que él también estaba desesperado por estar dentro suyo, por ser uno solo de nuevo... por fusionarse de la misma forma que lo hacían las mareas al rozar la orilla, diluirse en ese calor tan sofocante consecuencia de sus deseos.

Terminó de quitarse los pantalones y se acomodó entre sus piernas retrayéndolas un poco.

—Levanta las caderas— pidió en un hilo de voz. Dudó que alguna vez fuera a acostumbrarse a pedir esas cosas en esa situación. Nagisa rio un poco.

—Rei... eres un pervertido— comentó entre jadeos y vio cómo se ponía rojo como una manzana.

— ¡E-eres un...!— contrajo las cejas totalmente avergonzado. El rubio se incorporó y lo besó superficialmente en los labios.

—Pero eso también me gusta— le sonrió e hizo lo que le pidió abrazándose a su cuello. Al tiempo que comenzó a irrumpir en él varios gemidos se escaparon de sus labios como una melodía libidinosa que exacerbaba sus sentidos, haciendo que de nuevo se sintiera atropellado por el instinto de tenerle, de poseerle y de entregarse por completo.

Sus manos se afianzaron en su espalda al ritmo de sus movimientos, sincronizándose con los suyos para encontrarse, profundizando cada embestida en un ritmo casi salvaje que nublaba su entendimiento haciendo que sus voces formaran un coro de gemidos y jadeos que retumbaba en las paredes llenando sus oídos.

—Rei... Rei... Rei— llamaba con una voz cada vez más dulce subiendo sus manos por su espalda hasta enredarlas en sus cabellos, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos con cada vez más fuerza— Te quiero... Rei.

Nunca se le pasó por la mente que podía llegar a causarle tanta alegría esa frase y menos que esa felicidad se la causaría un muchachito impulsivo e impertinente que lo acosó hasta que se unió al club de natación, enseñándole la alegría de la amistad, la belleza de la pasión por lo que se hacía y la hermosura de la felicidad completa.

—Yo también... Nagisa— contestó sin dudarle y entre el profundo placer generado por la fricción y el calor en sus cuerpos terminó por derretirse en sus adentros entre espasmos que tensaron su cuerpo y el del rubio cuando alcanzaron el deleite del clímax, sumiéndose después en la relajante bruma del embeleso de su abrazo mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—Oye... hay algo que quiero preguntar— comentó acariciando sus cabellos entretanto Nagisa se abrazaba a su cuerpo como si no quisiera soltarle.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó mirándole con los ojos iluminados como siempre, entre esa mezcla de inocencia y sutil malicia derivada de su propia picardía.

— Pues...— se sonrojó un poco— No quisiste dormir conmigo y...

— ¡Ah, eso!— exclamó con una ligera risa— ¿te pusiste celoso de Haru?

—No es eso, es solo que pensé...

—Es que... si dormía contigo no me iba a poder aguantar... y allí estaban los chicos y pensé que te avergonzarías... ¿no era obvio?

Rei sintió como la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas haciéndolas arder.

— ¡Claro que no!— espetó desviando la mirada— La próxima vez dímelo para no llenarme de ideas raras.

—Está bien— besó su mejilla para después acomodarse entre sus brazos— te quiero, Rei.

No pudo ni quiso resistir el impulso de besar su frente y estrecharlo con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te quiero... Nagisa.

Definitivamente había cosas que no podían explicarse con teorías o con cálculos complicados, pero aun así eran increíblemente hermosas... Y Nagisa, así como el sentimiento tan precioso que nació dentro de su pecho cuando lo conoció eran parte de ellas.


End file.
